rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrian Callows
Tyrian Callows is an antagonist in RWBY who was introduced in "The Next Step". A known serial killer, he is an associate of Salem and part of her inner circle. Appearance Tyrian is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. In "Tipping Point", it is revealed that his animal trait as a Faunus is a scorpion stinger that protrudes from his back. When not in use, he disguises it by wrapping it around his belt. His eyes can also change color from gold to purple. The stinger is separated from the tail after Ruby Rose cut it off with Crescent Rose. The remaining stump itself was temporarily attached to a metallic cap before the entire tail was covered with metallic plates and a prosthetic stinger was added at the end. Occasionally, he appears in a dark brown duster jacket, worn open at the front. In Volume 7, a hood was added to it. Image Gallery V4 05 00061.png|With coat V4 07 00030.png|Without coat V4 06 00051.png|Tyrian's original organic scorpion tail V6 09 00011.png|His new mechanical tail V7 06 00079.png|With coat and hood V7 03 00139.png|Tyrian's purple eyes when using his venom or Semblance Personality Tyrian was described to his voice actor, Josh Grelle, as psychotic incarnate, and someone who wants to see the world burn.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIozuA1hx80&t=420s RWBY Season 4 World of Remnant & Episode 7 Review & AfterShow | AfterBuzz TV] Tyrian appears to be a highly unstable, maladjusted, manipulative and outright sadistic individual. He frequently bursts into fits of uncontrollable, maniacal laughter and relishes in gruesome thoughts, such as removing one of Ruby's eyes in revenge for her taking one of Cinder Fall's. Additionally, The World of RWBY: The Official Companion describes Tyrian as someone who is irredeemable. When Tyrian appears to have the upper hand in a fight he becomes overconfident and careless, letting himself take hits as long as he can continue to press the advantage. He also has a flair for the dramatic, wildly posturing and gesturing with deliberate dramatic pauses as if he were giving a stage performance. Another one of his eccentricities is sitting in a crouching position in his chair. Additionally, he is shown to be somewhat masochistic in nature, showing taking pleasure in cutting his own cheek with Thief's Respite. Tyrian's instability is evident when he suffers from a mental breakdown after hearing he disappointed Salem. Tyrian proceeds to cry in despair before viciously retaliating against a Beowolf that lunges at him, regaining a sense of his sadistic joy as he repeatedly strikes it dead. In Atlas, he displayed signs of paranoia, fearing people would be watching him until Watts assured him it wouldn't be a problem. Afterwards, he returned to normal. Tyrian is also surprisingly observant and insightful regarding the character of others. He was able to deduce Mercury's predicament regarding joining Salem rather easily. Like his colleague, Cinder, he can also be manipulative. Notably he uses Qrow's anger against Clover to his advantage before killing the latter and framing Qrow in the process. Tyrian's erratic and borderline sadomasochistic tendencies also gives him a great deal of tolerance to pain,as seen where he was able to dislocate/break his own thumb from its joint in order to slip out of his Gravity Bolas and then just as easily force it back into place without batting an eye and if anything Tyrian himself seems to enjoy the pain. Nonetheless, he is by no mean immune to pain. This namely as he cries out in agony after his tail is cut off. Powers and Abilities Tyrian is extremely quick, able to dash behind an opponent and attack in the blink of an eye, being able to overpower Team RNJR without much effort. While his psychotic traits that may suggest otherwise, he is incredibly combat-efficient, is smart enough to know which targets to prioritize, and he has the forethought to hide his Faunus trait in order to get an advantage against RNJR. Tyrian's fighting style makes effective use of all five of his limbs, allowing him to engage multiple opponents at once with minimal difficulty. However, his style is not flawless, his chaotic mindset does leaving him open to attacks from superior strategists, one of which results in the loss of his stinger, albeit after delivering a near-fatal dose of venom to Qrow Branwen. Tyrian is shown to be quite strong and have incredibly fast reflexes, as even with his tail mutilated he is still powerful enough to send a Beowolf flying backward with considerable force with the damaged appendage and was able to easily avoid and catch all of Robyn Hill's arrows despite being shot at close range. According to Cinder, he is strong enough to kill fully trained Huntsmen. He also has a considarable tolerance to pain, only finding mild discomfort in dislocating his own thumb, and even laughing when he snaps it back Special Ability: Scorpion Stinger Tyrian also uses his stinger in combat, which he can contract and extend at will. The stinger is shown to be remarkably durable as it blocks Nora's attack, even when Nora was powered by her Semblance. Much like how scorpion stingers are usually a conduit for venom, Tyrian's stinger can inject venom when used as a barb, as seen when he grazes Qrow with it. The venom is potent enough to corrode stone and incapacitate someone simply grazed by his stinger within less than a day. After the battle against Qrow and Team RNJR, Tyrian lost his organic stinger after being bisected by Ruby, having to get it replaced by Arthur Watts with a prosthetic stinger. Weapons Tyrian's weapons of choice are The Queen's Servants, a set of wrist blades attached to his vambraces equipped with firearms. Semblance Tyrian's Semblance seemingly allows him to disrupt people's Aura. When activated, Tyrian's eyes and his arm glow purple, and the area of Aura that he touches fades away, leaving the victim defenseless to a killing blow. Trivia *The most famous Tyrian color is Tyrian Purple, which is a shade of purple, similar to the color of the venom from his tail, and that of his eyes when he is prepared to use it. It is also the color of his Aura. **There is also a Tyrian Blue, a Tyrian Pink, and the adjective or noun Tyrian, which refers to a native or inhabitant of the Lebanese port of Tyre. *Tyrian is based on the scorpion from the fable The Scorpion and the Frog.Fan Service: Attack on Titan and Knuckles **This is represented through Tyrian's psychotic behavior as the scorpion in the original fable would attack others simply because it was in its nature, much like how Tyrian openly embraces his own violent nature. **F. Pickerel, the Huntsman in charge of Tyrian's incarceration is named after the Pickerel frog and is likely the Frog to Tyrian's Scorpion. *Callows can mean lacking in color or firmness, typically referring to when insects or other arthropods, such as spiders, shed their exoskeleton, and something that is unfledged and immature.Wiktionary *The Queen's Servants resemble the pedipalp pincers of a scorpion, which is consistent with the fact that he is a scorpion Faunus. References Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Faunus Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Salem's Inner Circle